


i shot the sheriff

by ToAStranger



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToAStranger/pseuds/ToAStranger
Summary: Drunk shenanigans.





	i shot the sheriff

**Author's Note:**

> Coming in clutch with the kill, catching us up, gonna be top ballers.

Steve kept tripping over his own two feet. He was always a giggly drunk. A ridiculous, flailing thing. 

“I shot the sheriff,” Steve croons, poking at Billy's plastic badge with a lopsided grin, his own half unlaced shirt slipping down his shoulder. “But I did  _ not _ shoot the deputy.”

Steve looks like Prince fucking Caspian in his get up. Fake leather pants, white cotton shirt, and boots that make his legs go for days. 

His breath smells  _ sweet _ when he leans in. Like whatever cocktail he'd been drinking all night. 

Billy doesn’t even hesitate. Maybe he  _ should _ , but he  _ doesn’t _ . 

Just leans in and takes, licking the last little hints of alcohol off of Steve’s lips. It’s not like Billy hasn’t had enough - but everything always tastes better from Steve’s lips. Alcohol, weed -- even just kisses.

Everything’s better with Steve.

“Baby,” Billy says, “I’m too drunk to sing along.”

He gets Steve by the hips and pulls him in, uncaring that they’re in the hallway of some stranger’s house. He wants Steve  _ close _ , wants him right  _ there _ . 

Steve laughs, letting his weight fall against him, trusting Billy to _ catch _ him. “That's okay. Those’re the only words I know.”

“You only ever know the  _ refrains _ ,” Billy complains -- but doesn’t  _ really _ complain, as he catches Steve.

He leans himself up against the wall and balances Steve against him, lips going for Steve’s neck.

“Aren’t you gonna  _ apologize _ for shooting me?” Billy asks.

“Oh,  _ definitely,” _ Steve mutters, head tipping over for him, pulse heavy under Billy's lips; Steve's hands slip over Billy's sides, tugging at his shirt, fingers splaying out over his abdomen. “I'm so  _ sorry _ , baby.”

Billy works a thigh between Steve’s legs and pulls him forward. “You  _ should _ be,” he says, against Steve’s pulse, “I’m  _ wounded _ .”

Steve’s hands are warm against his skin and Billy  _ loves _ them, eats the touch up like it’s a gift, like Steve’s giving him something special. Something to savor.

“Would you--" Steve's breath catches when Billy tugs him closer by the hips; he's _ hard _ against Billy's thigh and his hip. “Would you forgive me?”

They  _ probably _ shouldn’t be doing this here, in the hallway of some stranger’s house during a Halloween party -- but Billy’s clearly not gonna  _ stop  _ them. 

He definitely doesn’t have that kinda impulse control right now. 

“Donno,” Billy says. “I think you’d probably have to apologize  _ real nice _ for me.”

He rocks Steve’s hips a little, just to feel the weight of Steve’s hardness grind against his hip. And  _ fuck  _ is that  _ hot _ . 

“And how could I make it up to you, officer?” Steve asks, pressing a grin to Billy's cheek. 

Oh  _ jesus _ .

For all the shit they’ve done together, this  _ isn’t _ one of them.

And, like, Billy  _ has _ gotten arrested. He knows how this goes. Steve hasn’t. Billy  _ always _ sort of fantasized about this the opposite way.

Given past history, and all.

But.

_ Jesus _ .

Billy grips Steve’s hips a little harder, lets his fingers dig into flesh. “I think you’re gonna have to show that you’re real sorry,” Billy says, “or I’m gonna have to take you in.” 

He doesn’t even really  _ mean _ to say it -- it just  _ happens _ . 

Steve jerks back; he hasn't lost his grin, but he is blinking slow. “Oh. Yeah?”

Like it's a curiosity. Like he's _ surprised _ . 

He doesn't give Billy a chance to back down, though. 

“I really,  _ really _ can't have that on my record, sir.” Steve says, kissing and nipping along his jaw. “I'll do  _ anything _ .”

And  _ god _ , Billy thinks he’s  _ real lucky _ . 

A tongue as sinful as Steve’s isn’t something Billy’s worthy of, but he’s not gonna  _ complain _ .

He hitches his thigh up and watches Steve almost  _ ride _ it.

“ _ Look _ at you,” Billy says, in his most  _ impression-of-an-officer-of-the-law-voice  _ that he can muster. “What am I supposed to  _ do _ with you?”

“Well, I've been  _ bad, _ haven't I?” Steve asks,  _ rocking  _ against him. “Shouldn't you punish me?”

“There’s so  _ many _ things I could do with you,” Billy says, moving his leg down so Steve slides down just so stand in front of him.

Then, without thinking much, Billy pulls him, shepherding them both tinto some  _ random _ bedroom nearby. 

It’s dark.

Billy locks the door behind them.

He’s  _ so drunk _ , he’s got no idea what Steve  _ wants.  _ All he knows is that he wants Steve.

Steve tugs him close in the dark. Catches his mouth and _ moans _ . 

“I want you so bad, oh, my _ god _ .”

Billy groans and backs Steve into the door.

“Shh, you’re not supposed to -- break  _ character _ ,” Billy reminds him. “You’re like, a reprobate. A slutty reprobate.” 

But Steve's already giggling. Breaking into a bright smile and clutching Billy close, laughing as he presses kiss after kiss to his mouth. 

"I love you," Steve breathes against his lips. 

And Billy-- Billy melts a bit. Pulls Steve closer and kisses him soft. 

"Yeah, you idiot. I love you, too."

Steve hums against his mouth and then pulls back, snorting. "A  _ slutty reprobate."  _

Billy rolls his eyes, fond. "Shut the fuck up, Harrington."

"Of  _ course _ , officer. I'm so  _ sorry _ , Mr. Police Man."

"I can't fucking deal with you--"

"You  _ love  _ me," Steve crows. 

"Yeah," Billy sighs, letting Steve sway into him, too drunk to stay straight on his own. "Yeah, I do."


End file.
